warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Welche WarriorCats-Bücher habt ihr gelesen?
hi Mich würde mal interessieren, welche Bücher ihr schon von Warrior Cats gelesen habt^^ - 17:55, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ---- Ich fang dann gleich mal an^^ Also ich habe alle Bücher gelesen. Die erste, und zweite auf deutsch und englisch, die dritte und vierte nur auf englisch, aber ich kauf sie mir auch nochmal auf deutsch. Dann habe ich Das Gesetz der Krieger, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, und Secrets of the Clans gelesen. Alle Super Editions auf englisch, außer Feuersterns Mission auf deutsch, und alle Mangas auf englisch. Ich hab noch ein deutsches Hörbuch von Stunde der Finsternis. Ich habe keine Bücher ausgeliehen, sondern hab alle^^ - 17:55, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe gelesen: die erste Staffel, ich habe die ersten drei Bücher, die anderen drei habe ich mir ausgeborgt. Die zweite Staffel, auf Deutsch, habe ich gelesen und habe alle. Ich habe Feuersterns Mission gelesen, habe sie aber nicht selber. Ich habe das Gesetzt der Krieger, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Secret of the Clans, alle Mangas. Bluestars Prophecy habe ich gelesen, Crookedstars Promise und SkyClans Desteny habe ich aber noch nicht gelesen und ich habe ein Hörbuch von Gesetzt der Krieger. Ich habe die erste und die zweite staffel schon gelesen. Außerdem noch Feuersterns Mission, das Gesetz der Krieger und the rise of scourge. LG Mondpfote 18:09, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Erste Staffel, Zweite Staffel, Dritte Staffel (Der Geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis) Feuersterns Mission, SkyClans Destiny, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Mangas (außer die mit WolkenClan), Battles of the Clans, Gesetz der Krieger, Yellowfangs Secret. Sonnen sturm 1 10:09, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Alle deutschen Bücher und die Graustreif-Mangas - 10:41, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe beide Staffeln gelesen, Feuersterns Mission, alle Mangas außer Rabenpfotes Abenteuer, Das Gesetz der Krieger und Bluestar's prophecy. Ich besitze die ersten 4 Bücher der ersten Staffel, die letzten 4 Bücher der zweiten Staffel, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Feuersterns Mission und zur hälfte Bluestar's prophecy. Eisfell 10:51, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab die erste und zweite Staffel auf deutsch gelesen (Sonnenuntergang les ich grad). Gesetz der Krieger und Feuersterns Mission ebenfalls. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Bluestars Prophecy übersetzt werden würde! Ich stells mir die Vergangenheit der DC-Katzen spannend vor. Buntschweif 18:34, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bis auf die Mangas habe ich alle auf deutsch übersetzten Bücher gelesen. 10:11, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) 1. Staffel; 2. Staffel; Feuersterns Mission; Das Gesetz der Krieger; Tigerstern und Sasha-Trielogie; Rabenpfotes Abenteuer-Trielogie; Graustreif und Millie-Trielogie. Soweit die Bücher, die Ich gelesen hab. 20:11, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab: Staffel 1,Staffel 2,Feuersterns Mission,Das Gesetz der Krieger,Mangetrielogie Graustreif und Millie,Tigerstern und Sasha,Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Eichhornschweif 2012 Meine Bücher: Ich hab eig. alle deutschen WaCa Bücher und die Graustreif & Millie - und Tigerstern & Sasha Triologie ^^ - 13:22, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe die erste Staffel, die zweite staffel, Das gesetz der Krieger, Feuersterns Mission aber noch keine Mangas gelesen :( LGNebelsturm 14:56, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe die erste Staffel, die zweite Staffel, Feuersterns Mission, das Gesetz der Krieger und das Manga Graustreif und Millie Hollyleaf02 18:39, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Alle außer Schicksal des WolkenClans, das hab ich erst angefangen, ist aber nicht soooo spannend. Mangas kenne ich auch keine. Bin trotzdem Hardcore-Fan und hole mir alle Bände auf Deutsch, auch wenn ich sie auf Englisch schon habe und sie in german nicht mehr so gerne mag.WindheartxDyesternight 23:41, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich habe alle Bücher aus der ersten und zweiten Staffel, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Feuersterns Mission, Graustreif und Millie, Tigerstern und Sasha und Rabenpfotes Abenteuer gelesen (Mangas alle Triologie) WarriorCatsLayton 18:27, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin dran :3 Ich habe die ersten beiden Staffeln komplett auf deutsch gelesen, '''ich hab sie aber nicht gekauft, sondern nur ausgeliehen. Die meisten jedenfalls. Die '''einzigen '''WaCa-Bücher, die ich '''besitze, sind IdW bis VdS. Ich habe alle deutsch erschienen Mangas gelesen, sowie Feuersterns Mission und dem Gesetz. Das Schicksal des WC's habe ich nicht gelesen. Außerdem hab ich mir Crookedstar's Promise bestellt, und ich freue mich schon sehr auf mein erstes englisches WaCa-Buch:3 LG, . 14:18, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Okay, dann komm wohl ich. ;) Ich habe die erste Staffel, die zweite Staffel, Feuersterns Mission, Das Gesetz der Krieger und das Schicksal des WolkenClans gelesen. Aber nur auf Deutsch. :) Zuhause hab ich GdW, die ganze zweite Staffel, das Gesetz und das Schicksal des WolkenClans. LG, Tulpenstängel 12:38, 27 Jul. 2012 Ich hab alle gelesen, bis auf die Mangas und an Fluss der Finsternis bin ich dran dran. 87.169.55.236 13:29, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe alle Bücher gelesen, die bisher auf deutsch erschienen sind (abgesehn von Fluss der Finsternis, welches ich momentan lese). Zudem noch die beiden deutschen Special Adventure (Feuersterns Mission und Das Schicksal des WolkenClans) so wie die Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer und Tigerstern und Sasha :) ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 13:52, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe alle von der ersten und der zweiten Staffel gelesen^^ Die beiden deutschen Special anventures auch, nur die Mangas nicht, weil ich kA hab wo es die gibt :/ 16:39, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab die erste und zweite Staffel auf Deutsch und die dritte auf Englisch gelesen. Außerdem Feuersterns Mission und Schicksal des Wolkenclans. Mangas habe ich bloß die Rückker von Graustreif gelesen. Momentan lese ich die erste Staffel auf Französisch. Falkenklaue 19:39, 15 Jan. 2013 Ich hab die erste Staffel komplett gelesen und die zweite auch... Das erst Special Adventure auch und im moment lese ich das zweite:D Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 19:23, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe die erste Staffel, zweite Staffel und die ersten zwei Bücher der dritten Staffel gelesen, und Feuersterns Mission und lese grad das Schicksal des WOlkenClans. Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 21:37, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC)